Elsewhere Continuum
by TaderTotz
Summary: Love is powerful and immense, it can be strong enough to carry over into death, and sometimes, even strong enough to carry into the next life.
1. Chapter 1

I pulled my legs up, and hugged them closer to my body. This is the third time I had to reposition myself on the firm bench, where is he, maybe he's not coming today because of, of… my thought trailed off as I slowly convinced myself that he would be here.

Once again, I glanced up and down the pier. The rustic wooden dock shrouded by the orange hue of pre morning light; the pier was practically empty. It was a cool morning, probably upper 50's, normal for Seaside, Oregon this time of year.

Usually, I'm unaffected by the slight chill, but there was a breeze today that seemed to whisper ominous thoughts. Resting my chin on my knees, I reminded myself how crazy I was for being here every morning just to catch a glimpse of some guy that I've only spoken to once. A heavy sigh resonated on my lips. Placing my forehead on my knees, I closed my eyes. The darkness was almost comforting with the light crashing off the waves on the shore. I let my mind drift, I thought back to the first day I saw him.

It was a very cold day; I remember because I was standing in line for coffee, a drink I only ever get on really cold days to warm my fingers and throat. Impatiently I rocked back and forth on my heels while I waited in line. As we shuffled along I glanced around admiring the cozy atmosphere and bitter sweet aroma of coffee that hung so thickly in the air. Then finally I was standing at the counter faced with an attentive older woman. Exact change in hand, I ordered a white chocolate caramel mocha that day and a few minutes later I had my beverage. Walking over to the exit door, I lingered a moment before facing the cold weather on my walk to work. Zipping my jacket, I hurried out into the cold. I held my coffee close hoping this would somehow warm my body in return. But just as I was going to take a right turn out of the shop, I bumped into someone, and my coffee spilt on both of us.

"Ouch! Damn that's hot," I said and glanced down at my now stained white jacket. Then, realizing it was my fault, I apologized and bent down to pick up the crumpled cup, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I swear one of these days I'm just going to walk straight into traffic without even realizing it." My dark humor amused me, so I smiled still looking at the ground.

A kind, somewhat familiar voice said, "It's fine, here let me help you up." I reached for his hand without realizing it. Somehow just the way he held my hand, even for that brief moment, felt so intimate. Once I was on my feet I quickly retracted my hand, caught off guard by the tingling in my palm. He hadn't noticed, or pretended not to notice my sudden retreat. I unzipped my now cold soggy jacket seeing as it no longer served its purpose of keeping me warm and held it loosely at my side. Now that I had a moment I realized he was wearing a dark uniform of some kind, one I couldn't recognize, but I immediately felt insecure. I smirked because I actually hadn't got any coffee on him, I was the only one who felt its brief hot sting.

His warm smile never faded though, he had a trusting face with deep brown eyes that seemed impenetrable. I caught myself staring just as his smile widened. Uncomfortable with the situation, I gripped my jacket tighter and forced a smile.

"Well, I really am sorry… But I have to go, I'm running late." With that I began to tiptoe around him, "Goodbye."

He reached out and lightly brushed my arm, "Wait, it's cold outside. I feel responsible; allow me to give you a ride to wherever you're going?"

I should say no, "No thank you," because in all reality it was my fault… when that wasn't persuasive enough my thoughts shifted to a more rational argument. He is a stranger, I don't even know his name, I can't accept a ride from him.

This time he caught my hesitation, and as if he could read my mind said, "Oh let me introduce myself. I'm Evan James," he gestured to his uniform, "I'm a pier officer."

I nodded, "Thank you…Evan," his name sounded so familiar, everything about him made me feel déjà vu. "But it really isn't that far, I prefer to walk anyways. Cars have always kind of scared me." What am I even saying? I mentally built a wall around myself; I pretended I hadn't just told one of my greatest fears to a somewhat charming stranger...

Evan cleared his throat, "Oh, okay well it was nice to meet you, miss...?" He drew out the miss as he posed the question, insinuating that he wanted to know my name.

But instead of giving him a clear cut answer I brought my eyes to his, "Nice to meet you too Evan, but I really must be going. Maybe we'll meet again." I dragged my eyes away from his and smiled at the ground as I walked toward the pet salon where I worked.

The soft hum of a boat made me lift my eyes over the top of my knees and cast aside the memory. Even from this distance I could tell it was Evan, the smooth steady way he made turns and the carefree ease he made of every wave. He made even the most unsteady sea days appear so casual.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was a relatively calm day, which is why it surprised me when I saw him make an unexpected U-turn. Then I heard it, the soft caress of the sea and land was abruptly shrouded by a loud bang, bah, bah, bah, bang.

I shot up from the bench, he was still relatively far out to sea, but close enough that I could see him come out of the bridge and calmly wave his hands over his head flagging down someone I couldn't see. Another boat started up somewhere in the distance, and I saw Evan put his arms down and go back into the bridge. I sighed and slowly sat back down, glancing at my watch, I realized I had a good ten minutes before I needed to start heading towards Jim's Pet Salon. Shivering I wrapped my arms around myself and decided to go to work early today.

The walk was uneventful for a Friday; once I arrived I changed into my beige work uniform. Jim swears by beige, because supposedly it hides pet's hair the best. The salon was one of the few in the area, resting in between the high school and the ocean. It was around 6:30 a.m. and I could already tell today was going to be a slow day.

So, I occupied my time cleaning the bath tubs, and organizing the pet toys, anything mundane enough to keep Evan out of my mind. Wearily I shifted my eyes to the clock and stifled a moan, only 8 o'clock. The bell at the front dinged, alerting me to someone's presence, so I put on a smile to greet them in the front. I recognized the elderly man with a Chihuahua cradled in his arms almost instantly.

His eyes lighted up when he saw me, "Lily, you get prettier every time I see you. How's your day dear?"

Waving my hand in a dismissive manner, my smile quickly became genuine, "Mr. Carlson so nice to see you, I'm fine." With a sigh I explained, "It's just been a long day."

Mr. Carlson clucked, "Well, my dear, it's still early." The bell gave another ding as someone else entered.

Instead of neglecting my conversation I bellowed, "Be with you shortly!" then mock groaning I continued our conversation, "Don't remind me, so, the usual for little Pedro here?" As I spoke I reached out and stroked Pedro on the head, he leaned into my caress, the equivalent of a purr for dogs.

He smiled, "You have such a way with him, it still amazes me... One of these days you'll have to tell me your secrets." He leaned over the counter and gingerly placed Pedro in my arms. Pedro quickly took it upon himself to curl up as close as possible to me with his tiny quivering body.

I returned his warm smile, "If I told you my secrets Mr. Carlson, then we'd be out of business with the loss of our finest customer."

"Well, I'll leave you to your work my dear, see you in an hour." He waved goodbye and I heard the door ding with his departure.

Still smiling, and holding Pedro, I walked around the counter to see if the other customer was having problems. Poking my head around two of the three isles I finally found him crouched with his back towards me, browsing through our dog treat selection.

Approaching I asked, "Hello, do you need any help?"

He shifted his weight from the balls of his feet to his heels, stood, and spun to face me in one easy motion. "Oh, no thank you. I'm just… Oh, hello."

I felt my cheeks blush with the sudden realization of who it was. I hugged Pedro closer to me, "Hello…" I paused as if his name wasn't already burning holes in my tongue, "Evan?"


	3. Chapter 3

His smile widened, "So we meet again mystery girl, actually there is something you could help me with." Evan looked at the cowering Chihuahua in my arms, his smooth shaggy hair falling slightly into in eyes. His demeanor softened, and he smiled "Well, I was hoping to get a dog, but…" he hesitated and brought his dark brown eyes to mine, "But…" he tried to continue and sighed instead. "Never mind," he mumbled and turned away crossing his arms "I don't really know why I'm here, but, would you mind having dinner with me tonight? I know its last minute, but it would really mean a lot to me if you could make it."

I didn't say anything for what felt like a long time, the silence was even more suffocating with the quiet music playing through the store speakers. Once he brought his eyes to mine I realized I needed to answer, but I didn't know how, so I stared past him without really thinking about anything. Refocusing, I nodded, "Um… when... and where?" I hadn't noticed how somber his mood had shifted until he had become confident again. It almost made me smile, but I was still too bewildered to.

Evan ran a hand through his hair in relief, "Well, tonight around 6, at that pizzeria joint on the pier."

I nodded again, as my senses slowly returned, "Evan," my voice was softer than I'd anticipated, "Uh, my shift ends at 6." He nodded as if anticipating and recalculating my answer into his plans.

"Great I'll pick you up around 6 Lily." I felt my brows draw together in confusion, how could he know my name, I hadn't mentioned it… as I continued to ponder Evan gave a slight incline of his head, gesturing towards me. I looked down at my outfit and mouthed a silent O. Obviously forgetting the fact I had a name tag on.

I smiled at myself, then dismissed the matter, "Great see you then, I'm sorry," I lifted Pedro slightly, "but duty calls."

He spun on his heels on his way towards the exit door, "Goodbye Lily." Evan waved over his shoulder. The front door rang, but this time it sounded different, happier... newer. From that point on, it became hard to focus on my work, and the tasks at hand. Somehow, I managed to bathe Pedro, clip his nails, brush his teeth, and get him sufficiently dry before Mr. Carlson arrived. After another pleasant chat, and me attempting to turn down his gracious tip, I waved goodbye to the both of them, still daydreaming about Evan. Around noon Jim came in, after I put in a good four hours grooming three more dogs, four cats, and one turtle; I thought it was a good time to ask to leave early.

Jim smile his crooked smile, "What you have a date or something?" Jim was about the same age as me. His curly platinum blonde hair was bouncing with each of his steps as he carried a heavy bag of dog food. He gently placed the bag on the ground and quickly went to tossing another over his square shoulders. Jim has a unique personality, sometimes he reminded me of a flirty pretty boy with his long thick eyelashes and golden curls, but I knew better, Jim was no pushover and definitely not afraid of getting his hands dirty.

"Actually…" I paused to step onto the stool to better reach and rearrange the hamster supplies that were on the top of the aisle next to where he worked.

But before I could continue Jim cut me off, "No," he said sarcastically in mock surprise. He stopped what he was doing to give me his full attention. "Are you serious? You actually have a date?"

I continued to work, but heard the irritation in my voice when I said "What do you mean… Am I serious?"

Jim looked at the store front to gaze at the passerby's on the pier, "Oh nothing… Forget I said anything. When do you want to go?"

I glanced at the clock, 4:31 p.m., "In 30?"

"Yeah, that should be fine," Jim nodded nonchalantly and proceeded to scoop up another bag. I nodded too, as if we had agreed on something, and then continued to move the hamster cages and chewable domes until I had made the desired display.

At 5 o'clock I changed back into my street clothes and walked home. My house was less than 20 minutes away. As I got closer to my street, I felt a sudden rush; the urge to get in and get out was overwhelming. I took a fast 10 minute shower to remove any pet odor I may have acquired throughout my shift and quickly went to work on finding the proper clothes for the occasion. I browsed through my closet deciding that it was too cold for a dress, and my need to make a good impression eliminated all of my band t-shirts. So, I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight fitting Starry Night tank top, with my black Clark boots. Brushing through my still wet hair, I applied mascara and eyeliner, and then brushed my teeth.

Once I was done primping I looked at my reflection, my short layered blonde hair just messy enough to look styled. Every time I saw my hair like this it conjured the image of a lion's mane. I plucked an eyelash off my olive skin and made a wish; I hope we have fun tonight. I blew the wish off my fingertips and felt myself relax. Okay, you can do this Lily, I met my own green eyes in the mirror, this is all going to work out. You look great. Have fun it' all going… My thought trailed off as I felt a chill run up my spine, I had the oddest feeling someone was watching me.

So I called out, "Hello?" pausing for a response, and not receiving anything another chill crawled up my spine so I called out again, "Hello?" a little more tentatively. With the house remaining silent, a heavy sigh slid out of my lips. Mumbling a shaky, "O-kay," and closing my eyes to take a deep breath, the feeling only intensified. I opened my eyes just as the faucet, and the shower turned on and I heard a quiet unfamiliar male voice.

"Liz! We don't have much time, you might not remember me, I'm Alvy…." My hand flew to my lips I could feel my entire body trembling.

Hot tears cascaded down my cheek, "Alvy?" I whispered. The name wasn't evoking any real memory, and yet the tears fell anyways.

As I tried to sort out my emotions, Alvy continued quieter now, "I'm sorry, I don't have much time, but it's important that you…" But his voice continued to fade until it was one with the static of the running water.

"What?" My voice was so soft; even I could barely hear it. Glancing at the mirror I saw that the color had completely drained from my face, and in an attempt to save my makeup I started gently wiping and padding under my eyes. Realizing I was running out of time, and just wanting to forget the ordeal, I unsteadily turned off the faucet and the shower. Rushing from my room, down the hall, grabbing my wallet, and locking the front door, I proceeded to run the first few blocks back to work.

As soon as I entered the salon, Jim's gruff voice announced, "Be right with you."

"Hey Jim, it's ju-ust me," my voice unintentionally shook, I tried to play it off by clearing my throat.

Jim came from the back room where the tubs and holding pens where, he was drying his hands with a rag, "Oh, hey, what are you doing back here already? Was the date really that bad?" He was sporting a cocky as he spoke, it fell slightly when he saw me, "Lily, are you okay?"

I smoothed down my hair, "Yeah I'm fine, and for your information, no my date hasn't started yet," I walked past him, "I'm going to the bathroom really fast." As soon as I was in the small white room I looked at my reflection to do any minor touch ups. I still looked good, if not a little unnerved. Breathing deeply and closing my eyes, I soon found my inner calm. One last deep breath, I opened my eyes, and went back out. Jim was waiting for me; he was leaning against the counter arms crossed, eyes cast downwards lost in thought. It became evident that I would have to re-announce my presence.

Clearing my throat as I approached I pressed my lips into a flat line, "Hi Jim."

He looked up without changing his position, "Hey Lily, what are you doing back here?"

"Well, I told him to meet me here after my shift ended," I ran a hand through my hair sheepishly, "I didn't really think things through. You see, I wanted to look nice for our first date…"

Jim's body language shifted and he turned to face me, this time his lips were pressed into a line, "Oh, okay… have fun… and don't loiter around here next time you get a date." He shuffled past me back into the back room to continue working on one thing or another. My eyes lingering on the doorway he had just exited from, a sigh escaping my lips just as the front door chimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I was able to spin around, Evan's gentle voice said, "Lily?" I spun on my heels to face him and was greeted with his stunning smile. I couldn't help but smile back. "Oh, I almost didn't recognize you without coffee or beige uniform on." I looked down at my outfit, momentarily forgetting what I had on. Evan was quick to compliment, "I love your shirt, what's the painting? Starry night by…"

"Van Gogh," I nodded matter-o-factly.

Nodding in return he asked, "Ready?"

"Ready," and just like that we were on our way to the pizzeria. We made steady small talk the entire way there, and I couldn't help but notice our chemistry; the way our feet feel to the same beat, and how easy it was to talk to him. A shiver rippled through me, and I began regretting not grabbing a jacket on my way back. Without missing a step, Evan slipped off his jacket, and before I could politely refuse, had draped it around my shoulders. Warmth immediately filled me, but I couldn't tell if it was because of the jacket of the gesture. Evan's smell drifted upward into me, it was a little minty, but mostly salty like the ocean.

"Thank you," was all I could manage.

He shrugged, "Don't mention it." His hands were in his pockets, and he was looking straight ahead. Evan appeared abnormally distracted, as if something was weighing heavily on his shoulders today, but I didn't know how to help him.

A little while later when silence had slowly descended on us, I felt the obligation of needing to fill it enter my mind, "To be honest, I've never been here before. I mean I walk by it all the time, but I'm not really a pizza person." Evan was wearing a green knit sweater, with dark worn jeans. His dark shaggy hair almost irresistibly touchable especially the way the sea breeze was tossing it playfully. I caught myself staring at his pink bow like lips, and quickly looked at the ground as I continued to walk besides him.

"Really?" Evan inquired, "But this is some of the best pizza in Oregon, I have full faith in Millar to change your mind."

I found myself smiling at the ground, "Okay, I'll give it a try… and who's Millar?" I glanced up to catch Evan's sly smile.

"Oh, just a friend," he tried and failed to make it appear nonchalant, "You'll meet him tonight."

I nodded, "Okay." We rounded a corner and I saw the name of the pizzeria place was literally Pizzeria Place; another smile. The yellow brick building had a red wrap-around awning and large paned windows. As we drew nearer, the unforgettable aroma of homemade pizza filled the air. Inside the restaurant was bustling, and crowded, and yet somehow very familiar, and cozy. The floor was covered in warm decorative tiles, and covering the walls were black and white photos of the restaurant's memories.

Evan chatted with the maître d' and soon, after maneuvering through the chattering masses, we were both seated at a little table for two by the window. The table had a stereotypical red and white checkered table cloth, and the white paint on the pane of the window was peeling. But I couldn't decide if it was to fit the rustic decor or simply because of age and lethargy. Evan sat with a certain air about him, back straight, fingers intertwined under his chin, elbows perched on the table, like he was waiting for something.

He has a quiet demeanor, and yet, it somehow demanded all of my attention. His gaze fell on me, and I tried not to fidget under his fathomless brown eyes.

Just then our waiter appeared, "Hello, my name is Mike and I'll be your waiter for this evening," he nimbly placed down two menu cards and said, "I'll be back in just a minute to get your drinks."

"Thank you," my words seemed to trip over themselves as he turned to help the other waiting customers.

"So, Lily, what kind of pizza are you into?" Evan asked as I started to read all of my options from the menu.

"Um, something flavorful, I don't really mind what flavor so long as it has a certain zest to it."

He opened his menu and trailed his finger down the columns, searching for something in particular. Evan asked without looking up, "How about the pumpkin seed vegetarian?"

I felt my eyebrows reach upward in disbelief, "You can get that on a pizza?"

"Yes, and it's one of the house specialties."

I looked at the sizes of the pizza and realized I had skipped lunch, and was actually famished. At that moment I felt my stomach grumble, and was thankful for the ruckus of the pizzeria to mask it.

Mike appeared again with water for the both of us, "Have ya decided on what to order?" Mike looked up for the first time from his waiter's pad and pen. "Oh! Evan! So nice to see you," he exclaimed excitedly.

Evan stood up and shook hands with him, "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to look up," he sat back down and pulled his chair back in.

"Sorry, you know how bad it gets around here… So how ya been? Haven't seen ya in a while."

"Fine, fine, just busy as well," Evan gestured towards me, "This is Lily. Lily, this is Mike we used to work together on the force until he decided to take a life of leisure at the Pizzeria Place"

He scoffed, "Yeah, a life of leisure alright," under his breath while I stood to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you," then I attempted to get back into my chair with some grace.

"Sorry Lily, I don't know where my manners are, nice to meet you too…" Our conversation was momentarily silenced by a hollering bar patron. "Sorry again, but I don't have time for formalities right now, maybe another time we can have an actual conversation, what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll just have some tea," Evan answered.

"Sweet tea please," I answered right after.

Mike scribbled away, "Great... be back in a jiffy."

I suddenly heard the continuous babble of water beneath the energy of the crowd. Looking in its direction, I came to the realization that there was a fountain in the middle of the room. A chill ran through me like it had early that day, and I heard the voice again, Alvy.

"Liz, can you hear me?" I froze, Liz, why does he keep calling me that? "Owen… Err, Evan… I swear I'm never going to get the hang of this. Could you please make sure she can hear me?" I felt my eyes grow wide with confusion; I directed my full attention to Evan.

He just looked past me blankly, as if he hadn't heard anything. Maybe I'm going crazy, the thought scared me. "Evan? Will you please make sure Lily can hear me?"

Evan sighed and refocused on me, "Lily?" I pulled my eyebrows back down questioning him silently if he could really hear Alvy too.

Evan just nodded, "She can hear you."

I leaned back in my chair, completely in disbelief, then I glanced around at the other people around us, no one was paying any attention to the talking fountain or the disembodied voice. So, only we can hear him? Maybe I just imagined that… Maybe this is all some prank; does he think this is cute? But how could he get into my house? I couldn't make sense of it...


	5. Chapter 5

Before I was able to spin around, Evan's gentle voice said, "Lily?" I spun on my heels to face him and was greeted with his stunning smile. I couldn't help but smile back. "Oh, I almost didn't recognize you without coffee or beige uniform on." I looked down at my outfit, momentarily forgetting what I had on. Evan was quick to compliment, "I love your shirt, what's the painting? Starry night by…"

"Van Gogh," I nodded matter-o-factly.

Nodding in return he asked, "Ready?"

"Ready," and just like that we were on our way to the pizzeria. We made steady small talk the entire way there, and I couldn't help but notice our chemistry; the way our feet feel to the same beat, and how easy it was to talk to him. A shiver rippled through me, and I began regretting not grabbing a jacket on my way back. Without missing a step, Evan slipped off his jacket, and before I could politely refuse, had draped it around my shoulders. Warmth immediately filled me, but I couldn't tell if it was because of the jacket of the gesture. Evan's smell drifted upward into me, it was a little minty, but mostly salty like the ocean.

"Thank you," was all I could manage.

He shrugged, "Don't mention it." His hands were in his pockets, and he was looking straight ahead. Evan appeared abnormally distracted, as if something was weighing heavily on his shoulders today, but I didn't know how to help him.

A little while later when silence had slowly descended on us, I felt the obligation of needing to fill it enter my mind, "To be honest, I've never been here before. I mean I walk by it all the time, but I'm not really a pizza person." Evan was wearing a green knit sweater, with dark worn jeans. His dark shaggy hair almost irresistibly touchable especially the way the sea breeze was tossing it playfully. I caught myself staring at his pink bow like lips, and quickly looked at the ground as I continued to walk besides him.

"Really?" Evan inquired, "But this is some of the best pizza in Oregon, I have full faith in Millar to change your mind."

I found myself smiling at the ground, "Okay, I'll give it a try… and who's Millar?" I glanced up to catch Evan's sly smile.

"Oh, just a friend," he tried and failed to make it appear nonchalant, "You'll meet him tonight."

Alvy interrupted my thoughts, "Lily… I'm never going to get used to calling you that… well this is going to sound weird… Okay this is going to sound crazy, but you have to listen to me…" I shook my head, let it lag down, and closed my eyes. This isn't real, it isn't real, this can't be happening… "Lily, focus," Alvy's voice instructed, "Go outside."

Now I looked up at Evan, "What's happening?" I needed to be reassured that everything was going to be okay, that this wasn't some weird hoax.

Evan's gaze bore right into my soul, and for a moment his deep eyes lightened and I could see the honesty, and the longing, he wanted me to listen and to proceed with what this voice wanted. "It's okay Lily, he's a friend, just listen to him, you'll know more once you go outside, I'll order your pizza." He was so calm and sure, and in that moment, that's exactly what I needed.

But I challenged anyways, "What if I don't?"

Evan's face fell, and he brought his hands into his lap, both physically and emotionally drawing away from me. In that instance, I felt my heart drop. "Well, the decision is yours to make… and I can't tell you how to live your life, but I will advise you that going outside will change your life for the better."

I didn't want to, but I couldn't stand the way Evan had withdrawn, plus I was secretly very curious about the voice, and how only Evan and I could hear it. Not seeing any other options I stood up and declared, "Okay, I'll be right back," then I worked my way through the crowd, back to the front of the restaurant, where I exited, and went outside. The sun was setting, and yet again the rustic wooden docks became a beautiful auburn, as the sun kissed the sky in farewell.

Alvy's voice instructed quietly, and with the pace and volume of the steady calm waves, "Go to the... sightseeing binoculars... to your left… put the… coin inside." There was one on the corner of the pier, once I was next to the binoculars I noticed a shiny coin precariously placed on the top of it. Flipping the cool metal coin in between my fingers, I felt the strangest sense of deja vu as I read the only legible word on the worn coin, Eternim. Heaving a sigh, I thrusted the coin into the slot, and looked through the binoculars. I saw a blonde headed girl, around the age of 16; she was riding her bike really fast. Then, without warning, at an intersection I saw her death, and heard her final word "Um…" Choking back tears I pulled my face away from the binoculars in disgust, and glanced around angry and confused, "What is this?"

"Just watch," Alvy's voice was distant and sad.

Taking a deep breath, I looked back into the binoculars and witnessed the entire girl, Liz's, trials and tribulations. After crying, laughing, falling in love, and holding my breath while I waited for her to be saved under water, I really grew to care for her and Owen. When Liz was sent down the river the binoculars became blank, I no longer had any tears to cry, because I had come to a new awareness.

I said in a voice that sounded foreign even to my own ears, "I am Liz," and looked towards the ocean; surprised the sun was still setting after I had just witnessed a lifetime, and an afterlife. "Alvy? Are you listening?" There was no response, but I hoped he could hear me, because I owed him, "Thank you." I slowly reentered the Pizzeria Place, and sat back down in my chair across from Evan. As he had promised there was a medium sized pumpkin vegetarian pizza with a sweet tea waiting for me, but I no longer felt hungry. Evan's jacket was weighing heavily on my shoulders. We both sat in silence for what seemed like the longest time.

Evan asked quietly, "Lily? Are you okay?"

"No," I answered bluntly, "no I'm am not okay…"

"I'm sorry, that isn't what I meant to ask… I mean will you be okay."

I shrugged, and then asked something that had been eating away inside me, "Why can you hear Alvy?"

He smiled ruefully, "Let me properly introduce myself, I'm Owen." Evan didn't take his eyes away from mine, his shoulders relaxed, "I'm so glad you understand now… It was so hard pretending to be strangers."

"You remembered?" I felt my mouth drop, then quickly trying to save my dignity I asked, "How?"

"On some level you remembered too, I saw you, on the pier, waiting for me," I felt myself blush after being caught. He elaborated further, "Lily, love is something that we get to keep in all of our lives. Some just remember their love better than others. I started having dreams when I was little, then I started remembering you, and I've been looking ever since…" He hesitated, "Alvy has been helping me try to find you."

I felt wetness on my hand, so I looked down, it was a tear, I thought I was done crying. "Please take me home."

Evan got a box for my pizza; we paid, and then left almost in complete silence. Despite my protests he walked me home. It was a long quiet walk home, and I was thankful for it, even though it was difficult to be left alone to fend off my thoughts, I felt it was better this way. My baby blue single story home came into view and we both walked up the driveway to stand under the doorstep.

Pausing a moment, and not being able to look him directly in the eyes, I mumbled "Goodnight," as Evan gave me the pizza. But instead of turning and closing the door in his face I stood there; completely frozen in place. He didn't say anything, and I didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, I realized I still had on his jacket; I set the pizza box on the ground by the door. I slid the jacket from my shoulders and thrust it at him wordlessly. He slid his arms into the sleeves and stood quietly, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

I opened my mouth to ask, why? But nothing came out, so I closed my mouth and looked past him. Evan expression was so distraught, it was evident he didn't know what to do, but he wanted to make it right.

So he began again, "Lily, I'm sorry, I thought you'd be happy… I mean… how often," his voice was so soft, "How often do we get a chance to glimpse a past life… How lucky are we to have love, and be with one another…"

"How lucky?" I questioned agitated, "People aren't suppose to know these sorts of things… it's not right Evan."

Evans body swayed, but his face remained strong and honest, "We were supposed to know, it is for the best," his voice was firm as he pleaded for me to understand, "Lily I really care about you, and I'm sorry this isn't the best first date, but I can promise it won't be the last. Let me make it up to you." I said nothing, and was absolutely positive I wanted nothing to do with any of this craziness.

"You are crazy," I mumbled it so quietly I wasn't sure he had heard.

His hands curled into fists and he swayed again, this time closing the space between us. In a last ditch effort to make me understand, he kissed me; held me tightly, and gently, I couldn't move. A little caught off guard, my body stiffened then relaxed into his embrace, and just like that I felt the connection. I felt the love of many lifetimes, and I let the warm sense take over. In that moment, I realized I'd loved Owen, and Evan, and all of his other past and future lives, and I felt complete for the first time in such a long time. He leaned back and examined my face, not sure how I felt, or if he had persuaded me.

He breathed, "Lily?" and the way he said my name, like it was the deepest most unanswerable question any human had ever dared to ask, made me want to answer it. So I kissed him back twice as hard, and hoped it would suffice as an, I love you.


End file.
